


she is (the only)

by rouilletree



Series: rouilletree's harry potter drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rouilletree/pseuds/rouilletree
Summary: she is the only one. she is his only one.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin & Victoire Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Series: rouilletree's harry potter drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724344
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	she is (the only)

she is

the only one to hold him in her arms

when the moon mellows out and he

can finally rest his eyes. 

she is

the only one allowed to watch him

cry on the date of the battle of hogwarts and

wipe glistening tears away. 

she is 

the only one allowed to touch his bright hair

smooth it down, braid little lilacs into it and

kiss his fears away. 

she is

the only one who’s heard him sing when

he thinks she is long asleep and

the lullabies of his mother haunt her dreams. 

she is 

the only one that is his and only his 

because everything else he’s ever loved 

is already gone. 

she is

the picture perfect poster child in her family,

exactly what her mother wants her to be and

a role model to little dominque and louis. but he knows that 

she is

the only one he knows who can

shine such a brilliant smile that says she’s 

completely fine, thanks for asking, while

she is

so utterly shattered inside. 

she is

the only one he knows that shudders at his touch

and curls into him when she cries and

the quiet pain is one he understands. 

she is

inexplicably broken, so broken and bottling it all up

does not help which she knows and he knows but

knowing does not mean understanding. 

she is

the only one who understands him but he

does not understand why so he pushes

her away, even if it shatters him too. 

she is

the only one who pulls him up from drowning

on air and spiraling into survivor’s guilt and

imposter syndrome but by the time teddy really, truly understands

she is

victoire weasley and 

she is already gone. 


End file.
